


Everyone loves the Ahoge kids

by Toxicandy_for_life



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27028219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxicandy_for_life/pseuds/Toxicandy_for_life
Summary: A chat fic where all the girls love Shuichi and all the guys love Keade. Although it might not be obvious.I had this idea late at night.Why am I actually going to write this.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Amami Rantaro, Akamatsu Kaede/Gokuhara Gonta, Akamatsu Kaede/Hoshi Ryoma, Akamatsu Kaede/K1-B0, Akamatsu Kaede/Momota Kaito, Akamatsu Kaede/Oma Kokichi, Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Akamatsu Kaede/Shinguji Korekiyo, Chabashira Tenko/Saihara Shuichi, Harukawa Maki/Saihara Shuichi, Iruma Miu/Saihara Shuichi, Saihara Shuichi/Shirogane Tsumugi, Saihara Shuichi/Tojo Kirumi, Saihara Shuichi/Yonaga Angie, Saihara Shuichi/Yumeno Himiko
Comments: 36
Kudos: 91





	1. Keade makes a group chat (bad idea)

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by 3:00 AM me.
> 
> This might be a little bit ooc

Keade Akamatsu added Shuichi Saihara, Tenko Chabashira and 13 others.

Keade Akamatsu has given Shuichi Saihara admin.

Keade Akamatsu: I thought we as a class should have a group chat :)

Kokichi Ouma has changed their name to Ultimate_Supreme_Leader

Shuichi Saihara has changed Ultimate_Supreme_Leader to Lair Gremlin

Lair Gremlin: Hey no fair

Tenko Chabashira: Can you kick all the degenerates males?

Keade Akamatsu: No

Keade Akamatsu has changed their name to Piano Freak

Kirumi Tojo: I think this was a wonderful idea, Keade.

Piano Freak: Thanks

Shuichi Saihara has changed their name to H A T

Katio Momota: Are you okay bro

H A T: Yeah why

Katio Momota has changed their name to I <3 Space

Tenko Chabashira has changed their name to I Hate Men

Piano Freak has changed I Hate Men to Hetero Feminist

Hetero Feminist: Tf Keade

Himiko Yumeno: it suits you

Hetero Feminist: Really

Himiko Yumeno: mhm

Himiko Yumeno has changed their name to Magic Loli

Kirumi Tojo has changed their name to Mom

Maki Hurakawa has left the chat

Piano Freak has added Maki Hurakawa to the chat

Piano Freak: Shuichi tell Maki not to leave

H A T: Maki don't leave (why me Keade)

Maki Harukawa: ...Fine

H A T: THAT WORKED???

Mom: It is now bed time, please go to bed.

15 people are now offline

Mom: :)

Mom is now offline.


	2. Shuichi and Keade are unaware of everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes

Gonta Gokuhara changed their name to Bug boy

Bug Boy: Gonta just saw this chat!

Angie Yonaga: Me too me too

H A T changed Angie Yonaga name to A T U A

A T U A: Nice Atua likes that name

Lair Germiln changed their name to Careful, I'm a Lair

K1-B0: Why?

Carefull, I'm a Lair: Nishishi

Rantaro Amami changed their name to An Avacado, Thanks

K1-B0: Why?

Miu Iruma changed their name to B U S T

K1-B0: Why?

Maki Hurakawa changed their name to Stabby Stabby

K1-B0: Why?

Korekiyo Shinguji changed their name to My sisters hot

K1-B0: WHY?!

H A T changed K1-B0 name to Roomba w/ a Knife

Roomba w/ a Knife: Why?!

Piano Freak: Kiibos so confused

Ryoma Hoshi: Why am I here?

B U S T: Just to suffer?

Piano Freak changed Ryoma Hoshi name to Tennis the Menace

Tennis the Menace: Okay

Mom: What do you all want for breakfast?

H A T: It's 5 AM???

Mom: Okay and?

H A T: I'm fine

Mom: What do you want to eat Shuichi?

H A T: I don't eat breakfast

Mom: What. Do. You. Want. To. Eat. Shuichi.

H A T: Cereal

Mom: Okay :)

Stabby Stabby: wtf was that

Bug Boy: Gonta does not understand.

Roomba w/ a knife: Me either.

Piano Freak muted B U S T for 30 minutes

Piano Freak: Miu no

Careful, I'm a Lair: Wellllll

H A T muted Careful, I'm a Lair for 30 minutes

Magic Loli: Yay

Hetro Feminist: Unmute Miu

H A T: no

Hetro Feminist: :(

I <3 Space: Wtf did I just read

Stabby Stabby: what do you think

Tennis the Menace: Big oof

Mom: Time for breakfast.

My Sister's Hot: It's 5:15

Mom: Time for breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes


	3. Kokichi in "The Vents"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi is in the vents. AGAIN
> 
> Yes that is a 1800 cartoon reference.

Piano Freak: Who is in the vents

Careful, I'm a Lair: Me

H A T: Why?

Careful, I'm a Lair: Because, I'm spying on Kaede

Piano Freak: tf 

H A T: It kinda sounds like you are spying on all of us

Careful, I'm a Lair: Nishishi

Tennis the Menace: You've got a ways to go

Hetro Feminist: Go away bitch

Careful, I'm a Lair: nu

Herto Feminist: Understandable have a nice day

Wizard Loli: Nyeh

Wizard Loli changed their name to Dream

B U S T: Did you just-

Dream: What I like dreaming

H A T: Wait

H A T changed Herto Feminists to Gaynotfound

Gaynotfound: ...The actual fuck

Piano Freak changed Careful, I'm a Liar to Lienap

Lienap: Okay that's a bad name

Piano Freak: 

H A T: 

Tennis the Menace: 

B U S T: 

Dream: 

Gaynotfound: 

Lienap: 

Lienap: What


	4. Bully

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi revealed something
> 
> This was supposed to be Shuichi x Tenko spotlight but it turned into more menacing Kirumi content

Piano Freak: Shuichi what happened?!

H A T: Nothing

Tennis the Menace: You are literally covered in bandages

H A T: I fell down the stairs

Lienap changed their name to It's a Lie

It's a Lie: That is definitely a lie

H A T: Am not

A T U A: Atua says you are lieing

Mom: Definitely lieing

H A T: You too Kirumi?

Gaynotfound: Why you always lieing

H A T: Bitch shut up

Gaynotfound: Shut the fuck up degenerate

H A T: ...Okay

Dream: Shuichi please tell us what's wrong

H A T: No

Piano Freak: I'll change your name to an embarrassing secret

H A T: fine

Stabby Stabby: We are in class??? Why are we texting???

B U S T: because

H A T: wait a minute

H A T: where is Tusmugi

Tsumugi Shirogane: Uhhhh

An Avocado, Thanks: Wait Tsumugi is in this chat??? I just thought you guess forgot her!

H A T has changed Tsumugi Shirogane's name to Stalker

Stalker: that's just plainly rude

Stabby Stabby: Stop stalling

H A T: Sigh 

Mom: Did you just say sigh?

H A T: Yes

Mom: Okay.

H A T: An underclassman is bullying me.

Gaynotfound: Which degenerate

H A T: huh?

Gaynotfound: WHICH DEGENERATE MALE IS BEHIND THIS

H A T: Um

Stabby Stabby: Tell

Stabby Stabby: Now

Dream: I'll curse them to always have their shoelaces untied

B U S T: need comfort sex

H A T: no

B U S T: but

H A T: NO

Piano Freak: Shuichi tell us, please

A T U A: Atua will send them to the boiler room of Hell

Mom: Tell

Stalker: That is plainly terrible!

H A T: um

H A T: Junko Enoshima

Mom: hold on

H A T: wat

Piano Freak added Despair is Hot

Despair is Hot: I'm sorry for bullying you, I won't do it again. Please tell Kirumi to stop pointing a gun to my head

H A T: Kirumi what the fuck

Mom: Idk

Piano Freak has banned Despair is Hot.

H A T: Kirumi what did you do

H A T: Kirumi!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Junko Enoshima has never found again


	5. "My Sister's Hot." "What the Hell?!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People finally question Kiyo's name.

H A T: Can we talk about Kiyo's name

My Sister's Hot: No <3

Stalker: Understandable have a nice day

Gaynotfound: Bruuuuuuh, get this degenerate out of my sight

Piano Freak: But seriously??? What is it???

My Sister's Hot changed their name but Humanity'sBootyfull

Humanity'sBootyfull: What ever do you mean

Stabby Stabby: Can you guys pay attention to class for once?????

B U S T: I wouldn't get it anyways

Stabby Stabby: Fair enough

Roomba w/ A Knife: But like??? Kiyo you okay???

Humanity'sBootyfull: Yep, my sister is just really hot

Stalker: I ship it

Tennis The Menace: Do NOT ship it Tsumugi!

Stalker: You can't control me

Tennis The Menace: Do you want to end up like the mafia.

Stalker: Jokes on you I'm into that shit

B U S T: Hell yeah anime tits

Stalker: :)

H A T: Can

H A T: Can we have Tsumugi and Miu be in a different room at all times

Tennis The Menace: PLEASE

B U S T: :(

Stalker: :(

H A T: :)

Stabby Stabby: Wtf is going on

I <3 Space: I have no idea Maki Roll

Stabby Stabby: I will stabby stabby you if you call me that again.

It's A Lie: Aw man, I missed all the drama

Dream: I am so confused and concerned

Mom: I- I'm going to clean stuff

H A T: And Kirumi just ran out of class

It's A Lie: Creeper

H A T: no

B U S T: Aw man

Piano Freak: oh god

It's A Lie: So we back in the mine

B U S T: Pickaxe swinging side to side

Everyone but Kokichi and Miu has logged off.

It's A Lie: I did it

B U S T: Wanna fuck?

Kokichi has logged off.

B U S T: I can spam the chat!!!

H A T has logged in.

H A T has muted B U S T.

H A T has logged off.


	6. Maki knocks out Kokichi (finally)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for inactive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm running out of ideas 😀

It's A Lie: @H A T

It's A Lie: @H A T

It's A Lie: @H A T

It's A Lie: @H A T

It's A Lie: @H A T

H A T: What do you want

It's A Lie: @H A T

It's A Lie: @H A T

It's A Lie: @H A T

It's A Lie: @H A T

It's A Lie: @H A T

H A T: please stop

It's A Lie: @H A T

It's A Lie: @H A T

It's A Lie: @H A T

Stabby Stabby: Istg Kokichi if you don't stop

It's A Lie: @H A T

Piano Freak: wtf Maki

Piano Freak: oh

Piano Freak: nvm

An Avocado, Thanks: did Maki knock out Kokichi

Stabby Stabby: Correct

An Avocado, Thanks: cool

Bug Boy: Gonta doesn't understand 

B U S T: well when a man and a woman

H A T has muted B U S T

H A T: Don't corrupt the innocent

Tennis The Menace: gods work

Dream: does anyone else notice Tenko having a existential crisis

Gaynotfound: I agree with the males and disagree with the female, wtf

A T U A: cool

Piano Freak: how many times are we going to mute Miu

Tennis The Menace: yo what the fuck

Piano Freak: ???

Tennis The Menace: Miu is fucking moaning

Tennis The Menace: I can hear it through the wall

H A T: But... isn't the walls sound proof?

Tennis The Menace: exactly

It's A Lie: Can I have admin?

H A T: no

Piano Freak: Fuck no

It's A Lie: :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .


End file.
